


To Make a House a Home

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Make a House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow lifted the box, shifting it out of her way. Setting it down, she swiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sat down on top of it. "Note to self, never marry a man who collects books."

Giles laughed as he sat on the box next to her. "A little late as far as warnings go."

"You know we don't have room for these, right? They're just going to get stacked up against some wall until we need them then we'll dig through the dusty piles…"

"Isn't that what Xander is for?"

She grinned. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that assessment of his talents."

"We could always move out. Buy a place of our own? Housing prices fall as the death toll rises. Buffy's been a great boon to the seller's market."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You mean it?"

"We are outgrowing this place rather rapidly." He leaned back and looked at his hands. "Although it does seem a big step right after a wedding…"

"Rupert, I've no intention of changing my mind about us." She put her hand on top of his. "Buying a house is the next step. It means more room."

He smiled his thanks. "I'm bound to worry a bit. I have some difficulty believing that this is all real sometimes."

"You have nothing to worry about." She stood up and grabbed another box. "You're not getting rid of me, no matter how hard you try." Setting this box on the one she'd been sitting on, she looked inside. "What exactly are all of these again?"

"Sexual technique manuals."

She lifted one out, pretending she didn't hear the humor in his voice. "Well, maybe Xander is the best person to look through them."

***  
Glancing over at Giles, Willow couldn't help but smile. He was barely suppressing a grin, failing miserably to hide his obvious excitement. He'd been searching for a house for them for weeks now, only showing her the ones that he thought she might like. She hadn't seen many. Apparently his standards were high and Sunnydale wasn't meeting his criteria.

Tonight, all that had changed. When she'd gotten home from class, he'd been leaning against the mantel, his eyes dancing. She'd set her books down on the table by the door and smiled at him. "Good news?"

"Do you have plans for the evening?"

"Dinner with the Queen, but I can blow her off if needed."

"Well, if it's the Queen…"

She moved to his side and stepped easily into the arms he held out to her. "What's this all about, Giles? You look as though you've discovered the cure to the Hellmouth."

"Nothing quite so illustrious, love, but I do think I've found us a place to live that might just fit all our books."

"Is there really such a place?" She looked up at him, her own smile full of mischief. "I didn't dare dream it existed."

Shaking his head, Giles gave her a small shove. "Let's go. We've an appointment to keep."

Which brought them to now, driving in the car with Giles losing the battle and openly grinning. He glanced over at her, a faint tint of red covering his cheeks. "I really hope that you like it, love."

"I don't think I'll be able to help myself if your excitement is any indication. I wish you'd simply tell me."

"You'll see soon enough." He moved one hand from the steering wheel and pointed to the right just as he turned a corner. "What do you think?"

The house was two stories tall. It was painted dove gray with soft ivory trim. The architecture matched nothing she'd ever seen. The top of the house seemed gothic, befitting a mansion like Angel's or something out of the Addam's Family. The roof was turreted and the side of the house featured what was obviously a circular staircase that led up to the attic. The downstairs was more of something out of a Norman Rockwell painting. Flower boxes filled with a bright profusion of color hung from every window. The porch circled the entire front of the house and included a porch swing as well as a couple of wicker chairs. The lawn was a luscious green, neatly trimmed and edged with beautiful, large, old oak trees. "I think I've never seen a house with more of a split personality."

Giles' face fell.

Willow, not noticing his distress, continued. "It's like Drusilla moved in with Beaver and family." Realizing she'd just made a TV reference, Willow apologized. "Sorry. Like Rochester just moved in with Pippi Longstocking. You know who she is, right?" She turned to face him, her eyes growing concerned when she noticed the look on his face. "Rupert? What's wrong?"

"I thought, perhaps, you'd actually like its eccentricity. I can see I was wrong." He took a step back toward the car. "Well, no need to stay for the realtor then, we can just head home."

"Rupert." Willow stood her ground. "Did I say I didn't like it?"

"You didn't seem all that favorable."

"I was making comments. I never said I didn't like it. If you had let me finish, or even simply answered my question, I would have continued on to say that it sort of fits us. Nice couple by day, Watcher and witch by night."

"What was your question?"

She smiled, his unspoken apology accepted by her silent agreement. "Do you know who Pippi Longstocking is?"

"Yes. I don't just read musty tomes of prophecy, you know."

"You've read Pippi Longstocking?"

"Er, well no, but I know of her." He blushed crimson, turning thankfully at the sound of another car pulling into the driveway. "That should be Mr. Miller, our realtor. I asked him to show us around the inside."

"Have you seen it yet?"

"Earlier today."

"So you've got everything planned out?"

"I have ideas for a few of the rooms…" he trailed off, pretending to be irritated by the mischievous gleam in her eye. "Wait until you see it, Mrs. Giles. Then we'll talk about what rooms will house what. If you can get past the appearances and give it a chance."

***  
Willow walked through the empty hallway, heading for the circular staircase that led to the attic. She'd been in every other room in the house, inspecting them, planning for them. Giles followed behind her, a knowing smile on his face. When she reached the doorway, she stopped and turned around.

"I love it. But you knew I'd love it, didn't you?"

"I thought you might." He opened the door for her and they made their way up into the attic. It was a huge space, obviously used just for storage by the previous tenants. He looked out the small circular window at the street. "I had Oz do some computer research for me and, as far as we can tell, nothing even remotely supernatural has occurred either in the house or on the land it sits on."

"That in itself is odd." She finished her survey of the room and started back down the stairs. Walking silently until she reached the kitchen, she paused and leaned against the counter. "Can we afford this?"

"You mean now or once your brilliant career has begun?" He leaned back as well, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"Well, since I'm only just about to begin my second year of college, I was hoping for a now answer."

"It's affordable. The council, even if they disapprove of my choice in spouse, are required to pay for a portion of my housing."

"So they'll own part of our house?" She frowned. "I don't like that."

"That's not quite it. Part of my pay from them is a housing supplement. I've been putting it aside for the past several years and living off my salary from the school. We should be able to use that to put a substantial amount down."

Willow lifted herself up onto the counter and rested her elbows on her knees. "It's big enough. You and Buffy can train in the basement…"

"Five bedrooms. Enough for Slayer and Slayerettes, should they need a place to stay." He lifted his hand and began to stroke her hair. "Enough room for anyone else who might come along."

"A library and a computer room," she mused, letting her head roll forward under his touch. "You're sure we can afford it? It seems excessive."

"It seems too perfect."

"Which worries me too." She sighed. "But it is everything we want. And all at a good price." She looked over at the real estate agent who was gazing nervously at the darkening sky. "Mr. Miller?"

He started visibly and turned to face them. "Sorry. Yes?"

"We'll take it."

He relaxed and grabbed his briefcase. "Wonderful. Shall we go back to my office then? We'll get the paperwork started." As they walked back to their cars, he turned to Giles. "I heard you mention training. Are you an instructor of some kind?"

Giles cursed at himself under his breath before smiling at the agent. "I'm the librarian at the high school, although I do teach some self-defense classes."

Willow smiled. "That's how we met actually."

"I see." The agent unlocked his door, his eyes checking out the surrounding area. "I'll meet you back at the office then?"

Giles nodded. "We'll see you there."

***  
It was well past midnight when they staggered out of the realtor's office. They'd spent the evening filling out a host of forms, arguing with the realtor over prices, bids, offers and inspections. When they'd finally finished, they'd all three leaned back in their chairs and sighed deeply.

Now, Willow walked next to Giles, one hand securely in his, a stake gripped tightly in the other. "I never realized it was so much work."

"The work hasn't even begun." Giles grinned sheepishly. "There's still packing and moving, cleaning and planning…"

"And double checking the computer records to find out why the realtor was so very nervous when it started getting dark? I've never seen an adult in Sunnydale, present company excluded of course, that seemed to have any clue that there was something rotten in the state of Sunnydale unless they were up to something."

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we've got a long night ahead of us. And, unfortunately, it's not the kind of night I had planned."

"Me either. I was looking forward to cataloguing some of those sexual technique manuals you just got in. Instead I'm researching. Ah, the life of a Slayerette."

He chuckled, reaching over for her hand. "All is not lost, my love. We'll have several rooms to practice cataloguing those sexual technique manuals after we've acquired the house."

"Initiating every room, hmmm?" Willow pretended to think about it as she moved their joined hands to his thigh. "I suppose that's something to look forward to."

***  
"Damn." Willow slammed the book shut and tossed it from her lap onto the couch. "I can't find a damn thing."

"Neither can I." Giles took off his glasses and set them on the desk. "Perhaps we're going about it the wrong way?"

"You think? Since, if we were going about it the right way, we'd have found something."

Giles set his book on the desk as well and knelt down in front of her. His eyebrows were raised and his smile almost mocking. "And when did I become the enemy?"

Instantly, Willow looked embarrassed and sad. "I'm sorry Rupert. I'm annoyed because we're not finding anything. I don't mean to take it out on you." She reached out and touched his cheek. "I was just so excited and then so let down that it wasn't as perfect as it seemed, even though I knew it wouldn't be."

"I feel the same way, Willow." He stood, grabbing her hands as he did so and pulling her up with him. "I have an idea."

"What?" She couldn't help but match his grin, which had turned decidedly playful.

"Well, you mentioned initiating every room in the house, when we take ownership, correct?"

Willow's grin widened at the prospect, "It's a time honored tradition."

"Well, it would stand then, that another tradition would be to do the same in every room of the house you're leaving. Sort of a symmetry, if you will."

"Right." Willow nodded. "It does sound as though it would be a tradition. Either that or it's your way of saying you don't want to research anymore."

"I think," Giles brushed her hair back from the sides of her face with both hand and leaned closer to her. "That I'm simply trying to tell you that I've gone far too long without this."

"This?" Willow asked breathlessly as his lips descended, capturing hers and claiming them for his own. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her captive beneath him. She wound her hands around his neck, standing on tiptoe to maintain contact as he slowly drew back. Panting, she bit her lower lip then swiped it with her tongue.

"Shall we be traditionalists, then my love?" He stepped back, his hand sliding down to hold hers. "And start at the top, working our way down, or should we start at the bottom and wind up on top?"

Willow groaned softly under her breath, letting him lead her toward the kitchen. "Top…bottom…I don't mind. You make both so much fun."

Giles turned and swept her up into his arms, holding her closely. "Perhaps a little of both then?" He carried her over to the kitchen table, pushing the pile of books and papers to the floor. Willow's eyes widened and he grinned. "Don't worry, they're just your text books." He set her on the edge of the table. "And they're much safer down there than they are up here."

"Why, Mr. Giles? What do you plan on doing up here?"

He growled and raised his eyebrows, lunging toward her. Willow shrieked and scrambled back, searching for purchase on the fabric of the tablecloth. Giles pinned her down, grinning hungrily. "Let me show you." He moved forward, his lips firm on hers as he pressed her body down onto the table, his legs sliding easily between hers.

Willow relaxed into his kiss, wrapping her legs around his knees to hold him in place. With a low moan, Giles ground against her, pressing his erection to the heat building between her legs. Bracing his hands against the table, he guided his legs back over the edge, making sure to keep the kiss, and the heat, between them.

When his feet touched the floor, Giles finally pulled away. Willow gasped for air as he broke the kiss, a pout settling on her features. "Where are you going?"

"Not far," he promised. He reached around to unlock her legs from behind him, easing them down so that they dangled over the side of the table. Willow lay there watching him as he stepped back. His hands slid along her thighs, heating her skin through the material of her jeans.

Her eyelids fluttered, as the heat from his hands seemed to spread out through her body, turning her to liquid. She allowed her eyes to close, giving herself over to the sensations he was causing. When she gave in and relaxed, Giles ran his fingers over her thighs to the fastening of her jeans.

He undid the button and the zipper, smiling to himself when she instinctively raised her hips to allow him to undress her. He guided them from her legs, easing her out of jeans and panties in one easy movement. Willow shivered, whether from cold or heat, he couldn't tell. "You look good enough to eat," his soft comment was thick with emotion.

"Good thing I'm on the dining room table then, hmm?" Willow's voice was laced with question, wondering at his intentions. She opened her eyes slightly, watching him as he surveyed her reverently. Suddenly, he favored her with a hungry smile. Chills of excitement ripped through Willow and she shuddered.

"A very good thing," he acknowledged, his voice deep. With a gentle tug, he pulled her towards him until her legs dangled over the side of the table. Reaching up, Giles untied his tie and lay it over the back of a chair. "Can you sit up?"

"Not without falling off," she whispered.

"Very good," his accent seemed thicker and Willow's eyes flicked to the very prominent bulge pressing against the tailored fabric of his slacks. He bent over her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Willow arched her back to allow him to slip his hand under her, shrieking softly when it slipped under her shirt. "Don't tell me you're frightened?"

She was shivering, but fright had nothing to do with it. She shook her head, not wanting to speak. He grinned above her and continued letting his hands move, guiding her shirt off of her, quickly and efficiently.

Giles tossed the shirt over another chair then grabbed his tie. Walking to the other end of the table, he very carefully looped it over one of Willow's wrists. Taking her other hand in his, he repeated the gesture, then lay her hands back on the table. "Shall I tell you a fantasy of mine, little one?"

Nodding this time, Willow closed her eyes again, letting his voice wash over her like a caress.

"I was sitting in my office one day, long before graduation, and you walked in. You were all flushed from some illicit activity with Oz, I imagined, and you were slightly disarrayed. Your hair was mussed, your shirt buttoned wrong," he walked around her, still fully dressed, occasionally stroking a particularly tender piece of flesh with his warm fingers. "You rushed in, actually, late for an appointment with me. You wanted to learn a new spell, and I refused to teach it to you. You were so angry and disappointed, thinking I'd turned you away because you weren't ready."

The day seeped back into Willow's mind, the hurt and rejection she'd felt. It hadn't all been because of the magic; her feelings for Giles had been out in full force that day. She hadn't been with Oz. It had been a Saturday and she'd stayed home in bed…thinking.

His fingers brushed over one erect nipple, watching as her body shimmered with the reaction. "The spell had nothing to do with why I turned you away." He looked at her eyes, waiting for them to open, to question. When they didn't, he continued. "You were so beautiful, looking as if you'd just gotten out of bed after being made love to, that it was all I could do not to lock the door and let you know what I was thinking."

Willow moaned her disappointment, unable to help herself. If he had done that, if he had locked her in there with him, in the state she'd been in, she would have given herself to him eagerly. Finally opening her eyes, Willow met his gaze. "Let me know now?"

He shook his head, his heart tightening at the disappointment in her green eyes. He moved to her side and leaned over her, his breath warm on her lips. "Now that I know you better, love, I know you probably would have shied away from what I was thinking. But now, you're something of my captive, aren't you? You're all tied up, can't sit up by yourself without falling to the floor."

"If it's something…?" Her confusion carried through in her voice. She couldn't believe that he had any intention of doing something he thought she wouldn't like. Did he?

"I said it was something you would have shied away from, Willow. Not something you would shy away from now." He moved away again, his breath just a memory briefly heating her skin. She nodded, understanding. "Do you think you're ready now?"

She nodded again, more vehemently. Her body was on fire, flames of desire and lust licking through her. She caught his grin, wondering at what he had planned for her. What would have upset or frightened her two years ago? She chuckled under her breath, with as much as she'd known about sex then, pretty much anything would have. Anything…unusual, anyway.

"Should I blindfold you, do you think?" His gaze was on her again, his intentions blazing in his eyes. A tremor ran through Willow's body before she could speak and he nodded his satisfaction. "I think I like the element of surprise." Willow opened her mouth to comment, snapping it closed as he produced a makeshift blindfold. His smile, lustful as it was, held an undercurrent of love and compassion, easing any fears she might have had away. "Don't you?"

"Yes."

Relief washed through him. He hadn't been sure how she would respond, although so far in their time together, she'd responded favorably to anything they'd managed to try. He fastened the blindfold around her and gently lay her head back on the table. "Everything all right?"

"To put it mildly."

Giles grinned, amazed at the beautiful body lying before him like a sacrifice. His sacrifice. His wife. His grin turned into a smile of pride, pleasure and excitement. Stepping away from her, he moved to the refrigerator, gathering a small collection of things.

"What are you doing?"

"If I told you, it would sort of undermine the blindfold, wouldn't it? Shall I just say that I've been struck with the need to honor each room by utilizing it to it's fullest potential."

"You're not going to put me in the oven, are you? Maybe I should have done a possession determiner spell first."

"I promise, no ovens, love." He moved back to the table, standing at her side. Setting the majority of items in his hands down on one of the chairs, he carefully brought one of the items up and held it lightly over the dark circle of her nipple.

"What are you…oh!" Willow's voice rose as the freezing droplet of water, dripping now from the ice cube Giles held in his hand, landed on her heated skin. She listened for the telltale sizzle, as he let several drops fall, hardening the already painfully tight flesh.

He moved his hand, letting the drops fall randomly across her skin. Walking slowly around her, he watched the rivulets of water make their way along her creamy ivory skin. Moving between her legs again, he leaned forward and ran the cube directly against her skin, her nipples crinkling and tightening, her breath sharpening in response. "I'm beginning to think you're not joking when you say you're on fire, love."

Willow didn't answer, unable to deal with the sensations she was experiencing. The ice against her hot skin, the rough scratch of his slacks against her tender thighs, the soft coolness of his shirt, the hot rush of need that was coiling and uncoiling in her stomach.

"But, on that same note, I'm not sure I want you cooled down just yet." He pulled back, eliciting a groan of frustration from her. Tossing what was left of the ice cube in the sink, he glanced down at the selection on the chair. Grabbing a small jar, he removed the lid and dipped his fingers in the liquid. Raising them to Willow, he traced her parted lips, painting them with the liquid.

Her tongue darted out, catching his fingers before he was able to move them. She sucked them into her mouth, licking and tasting. The coolness of the ice cube was highlighted by the soft cherry flavor that lingered on his skin. Finally, she let him pull his fingers back, licking her lips in satisfaction. "Grenadine. We're having maraschino cherries."

Randomly placing cherries on her body, Giles let the juices journey over her skin, dipping into the valley between her breasts, pooling in her navel. He shivered himself as a single droplet managed to slip between her legs and make a meager attempt to douse the core of her fire, only succeeding in causing a low rumble of pleasure to stir in Willow's throat.

Reminding himself silently to remember to chase after that particular droplet, Giles turned his attention back to where he had started. Her lips, stained red, were parted, her breathing was weak and fractured. Unbuttoning his shirt, he tossed it aside, finally past caring where it fell. Bare chested, he bent over Willow, brushing his tongue along her lips.

She opened her mouth to him, begging him to let his tongue enter her, explore her, fill her. He denied her, moving his lips along her jaw line, down her throat, over her collarbone until he reached the first cherry, perched precariously on the tip of one breast.

His tongue wrapped around the fruit and rid her of it. Willow's body wriggled on the table until he swallowed the cherry and brought his tongue back to her skin. He licked the sticky juice from her breast before wrapping his tongue around her nipple. Sucking on the puckered skin, he held her hips with his hands, keeping her from moving and upsetting his carefully arranged seduction. What movement she was able to make send more droplets cascading over her body, coating her even more in the sticky prison he'd devised for her.

Giles pulled back, leaving the skin he'd just left licked clean. He bathed his finger in the pool of juice between Willow's breasts and trailed it down to her stomach. Dipping it again in the shallow pool of her navel, he used his other hand to part her legs. His finger moved down to trace the hard button of her clit, surrounding it with the sweet blood of the fruit.

"Oh…Rupert," she panted.

He pulled his finger away and moved away. Willow was whimpering and moaning at the lack of his touch, her head moving, despite the blindfold, listening for his steps. He stepped back up to her, on the opposite side, and captured the next cherry. This one he brought to her lips, allowing her the treat when he kissed her.

While she devoured the berry, Giles moved back down to clean up the delicious mess it had left. His tongue flickered on sensitive flesh, tasting, nibbling and sucking until her other breast was bare. Leaving the small valley there for last, he moved down over the soft swell to trace the line that led from between her breasts to her stomach.

The next cherry was gone more quickly, as he grew increasing unwilling to leave her side, or postpone either of their growing excitement. Willow was writhing now, unable to stop herself. Her thighs were pressed tight together. She wanted to open herself up and let him explore her and tease her, but the building pressure was become far too much to ignore.

Giles moved to her knees and rested his hands on them. Willow breathed a sigh of relief and opened her legs for him. His gaze was locked on the sparkle of juice and wetness painting the soft tangle of hair between her thighs, promising him a far sweeter dessert than the cherries. Reaching over onto the chair, he grabbed one last thing before moving between her legs.

With one hand, he unfastened his slacks, easing them down as, with the other, he took yet another ice cube and pressed it's tip lightly against Willow's throbbing clitoris.

She cried out wordlessly, her body arching off the table. He slipped it down over the button, easing the cold cube into the inferno of her passageway.

Finally free of his clothes, he brushed the tip of his cock over her, just as he had done with the ice cube. Willow was thrashing her head back and forth, her mouth open to accommodate the soft cries coming from it. Removing the pressure of his cock from against her, he pressed the tip to the heat of her. He could feel the trace of cool the cube had left in its wake and he took a deep breath.

Pushing forward, he braced himself for the frozen impact of the ice against his cock. It hit with the force of an icy breeze, then mixed exquisitely with the heat of Willow's body. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding herself against him, thrusting with what little purchase she could manage.

Using Giles' presence as an anchor, Willow managed to sit up, the motion of which changed the pressure of his thrusts and sent her consciousness shattering. Giles grabbed her quickly, holding her body to his, continuing to thrust inside her, the cold gone in the flush of her orgasm. Now, it was just heat, a blazing fire of Willow, surrounding him and engulfing him.

Willow dropped her tied hands around his neck, bringing his head to her neck as she ground against him. Giles adjusted his grip so that he was holding her and staggered back. Turning, he pressed her to the refrigerator, thrusting up into her.

The machine kicked on, vibrating slightly. Willow moaned again as her second climax crashed through her. Giles buried his head in her neck, inhaling her, sucking the soft flesh there until he could no longer breath. Everything went silent as he threw his head back, a voiceless cry issuing forth as he fell against her, his whole body shuddering with the force of his explosion.

***  
Willow opened her eyes finally. Moving her hands from around Giles' neck, she lifted her blindfold and glanced at Giles. He was still leaning forward, his head against the cool refrigerator. Carefully unlocking her ankles, she let her legs fall from his side, frowning when she felt their bodies begin to separate.

Giles adjusted his grip on her, letting her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor. She trembled and attempted to cling to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her pressed to his chest. "Can you stand?"

"Not very well. I'm surprised you can."

"So am I." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "You're going to need a shower, I'm afraid. I don't think that I was able to hold out long enough to get all of the cherry juice off of you."

"A shower, hmm?" She looked at him appraisingly. "You're not going to suggest we say goodbye to the bathroom, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight."

Willow nodded, somewhat relieved. Her system was on overload. She wasn't sure she could handle another seduction. And she was certain she was too weak to enjoy it. "In that case, would you like to shower with me?"

"You promise not to try and tempt me with your feminine wiles?"

"All my wiles are on hold, I promise. I propose a shower and bed. Followed by a vigorous morning of research."

Easing away, Giles took her hand and started toward the stairs. "Research, eh? Is that what you youngsters are calling it now?"

"That's what Buffy and Xander call it. I think it makes it easier for them if they think we're researching and not having sex."

"They must think we have an amazing amount of sex."

Willow grinned and tightened her grip on his hand. "Giles? We do."

***  
"I thought the researching thing was a done deal," Buffy said the instant she walked in the door the next morning. She walked into the kitchen where Willow was cleaning and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, there was…Will."

"I'm just putting away the breakfast stuff." Willow shook her head at her friend. "You are much too paranoid."

"I'm the Slayer. That's job number one. Well, number two actually, since otherwise, I'd be called Buffy, the paranoid." She sat at the table and rested her elbows on it. "So, there was no…?"

"Is Xander with you?" Willow asked.

"Oh!" Buffy pulled away from the table quickly. "You're avoiding. That means there was!!!! Willow! In the kitchen! I'm surprised at you! And disgusted. People eat here. I eat here."

"Well, perhaps then we've found a way to keep our refrigerator stocked," Giles commented from the doorway. "Where's Xander? Do you suppose it would keep him from eating all of our food?"

"No," both girls answered in unison.

Giles sighed and sat at the table, accepting the cup of tea Willow offered him. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Buffy. We've…Willow and I have made a bid on a house and it seems to be clear of any Hellmouth sort of mischief."

"But?"

"But we're not sure. The realtor was looking very…suspect. Xander and Willow were going to research it and I thought I could take you over there and we could have a look around, see if there was anything we should worry about."

"Why me?"

"In case there's something we should worry about."

"Sure. I'm up for a little reconnaissance." She got out of her chair. "But, as soon as my stomach settles from finding out what you guys do in your kitchen, I'm insisting on you buying me lunch."

"So if I'd like to save some money, I should keep reminding you?" Giles chuckled as Buffy put her hands over her ears and started humming loudly. Getting out of his chair, he walked over to Willow and kissed her softly. "I'll see you soon?"

"Her humming is going to drive you crazy."

"Curiosity will get the better of her in the long run. I think I'll survive."

"You'd better survive, Mr. Giles. I had it written in to the marriage agreement that survival is required."

He kissed her again, releasing her from his warm embrace. "Well then, I guess I've no choice."

***  
Xander walked in, a look of startled confusion on his face. Willow walked into the living room and laughed. "Let me guess, Buffy was humming and warned you not to eat anything."

"How did you…? Oh wait! Oh! Willow!"

"Why is it always me? It's not my fault you guys can't deal with the fact that Giles and I are…"

Xander started humming. Seeing Willow's exasperated look, he smiled and sank down onto the couch. "Nah, its total jealousy, Will. We can't face the fact that the Watcher is getting more action than either of us. So, what's the big bad this week?"

"We found a house. We've made an offer on it, but there appears to be something going on. So we're investigating. Giles and Buffy have gone over to the house to do stuff only found in the Slayer's manual and you and I are research team."

"Have you read the Slayer's manual?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there was anything…" He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say. "Oh, nothing."

Willow's look was poisonous. "We've dealt with that already, Xander." She turned away from him, her anger showing in the stiff line of her back. "Do you think so little of his relationship with me that you think he's going to run off with…" she broke on a sob.

Xander rushed over and held her, pulling her into his arms. His hand stroked her hair. "Sh. Sh, Will. I'm sorry. I'm an ass. I didn't mean anything. I was putting my foot in my mouth. I'd begun missing the taste in the last ten minutes. He loves you. Only you."

"But he doesn't," she sniffed. "He loves her too, Xander. And…"

"And nothing. He loves Buffy like a daughter. He looks at her through a father's eyes, Willow. I swear it." He looked down at the hair he was softly stroking. "I never told you this, but I was there the day in the hospital when they did the drug tests. I kind of eavesdropped."

She pulled back, her green eyes confused. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if he was going to hurt you. I…I mean, don't get me wrong. Giles is my friend and he's like a father to me, too. But, when it comes to you, I don't trust anyone."

Her smile was tremulous. "Thank you."

"I needed to know if he was going to break your heart so I knew which weapons I'd need to make him hurt as badly as you would. I heard them talking."

She moved out of his arms and for a second, Xander felt bereft. Then he sat across from her, shaking the feeling away. "What did they say?"

"Buffy asked him if the dreams meant anything, or if they were completely the work of the Council. Giles asked her if she loved him."

Willow's swallow was audible. Xander looked up and hurried on.

"She said he was like a father to her, Wills. She said that she looked up to him, was proud of him and disappointed in him, the same way she was with her real dad. Only not as much. Then when she was done, she asked him if he loved her."

"And?"

"He said he would die for her, Willow, because that was his job. He would die for her to save her and protect her, because it was what he was made to do. And then he said he would die for her because she was his friend and he loved her."

"I see."

Xander gave her a look to stop her from commenting and continued. "And then he said that he would die for you simply if you asked, or…" he paused, trying to remember Giles' words. "If she walked away from me, I would have no choice in dying, since she would take my heart and my soul with her."

Willow touched her hands to her lips and sniffed back tears that sparkled in her eyes. "Really? You're not trying to make me feel better?"

"Do I look like I could talk like that of my own free will?"

Willow laughed, as Xander had meant her to. "You're my best friend, Alexander Harris."

"Yeah, well, that right there is proof that you've got strange taste in men, Willow Rosenberg."

"Tell me about it."

***  
"We got it!" Xander exclaimed as Buffy and Giles walked in. They were both covered with dust, twigs and a few other unidentifiable substances. "And what did you guys fall into? A wood chipper?"

Willow rushed to Giles' side, looking him over. "Are you hurt?"

He reached up and pushed her hair away from her face. "Not hurt, love."

"What happened?" Xander asked. He walked over to Buffy and plucked a twig from her hair.

"Well, let me guess what you discovered." She smiled, making sure she didn't hurt his feelings. "Real estate agents have been disappearing for the past two months, along with the families they've been showing the house, but only when they show the house at night."

"You just love to take the wind out of my sails, don't you?" He sighed. "I gotta tell you, Giles. Sort of bad form using vamps to keep other bidders away."

"Well, I doubt that will be of much issue anymore." Giles brushed a leaf from his hair. "We found their nest and destroyed them."

"All of them?" Willow's green eyes were worried. "There's nothing left?"

"Nope. They're dust," Buffy assured her.

Xander touched Buffy's shoulder and the goo that was spread on it. "But what are you?"

"Well, they were in the woods out behind the house. There was moss. And sap. And mud." She shivered. "Lots of mud."

"Which you brought home with you," Xander nodded. "A sound decorating choice."

"Shush, Xander. They're safe."

"And so is our house," Giles wrapped his arm around Willow. "Or what will be ours."

"Oh!" Willow's face lost it's worried expression. "That's something else I did." She rushed to the printer and grabbed a handful of papers. "I looked up some things and did a little mapping."

Gils took the papers from her and showed them to Buffy and Xander. Buffy's eyes lit up. "Is this it? Is this your house."

"Will be," Willow grinned.

"Wow." Xander counted rooms. "This is huge. This might actually fit all your books. You're right. And here I was thinking it wasn't possible."

"Very cool," Buffy agreed. "But can I use your shower? The one you have here, not the soon to be one. I don't think I can wait that long."

Willow nodded. "Come on. I've got some clothes that should fit you." They started up the stairs, Giles following them. Grabbing a new outfit, he left the girls alone, making his way back downstairs. Xander was sitting on the couch, staring at the house plans.

"You're welcome to stay with us, you know."

"That's what you need in the first year of marriage, your wife's old crush in the bedroom down the hall."

"You're our friend, Xander."

"Then that's all that matters." He smiled at the older man. "Well, that and knowing I have a place to go."

"Always, Xander." Willow said from the stairs. Her eyes went from man to man, honest emotion in them. "Always."

"Thanks. Now, enough of this." Xander rubbed his hands together. "Let's talk about food."

"What would you like?" Willow started for the kitchen.

"Oh no! No food from that kitchen!" He shook his head. "Somewhere else."

Giles grinned. "All right. To celebrate, we'll take everyone out for lunch but only," he glared at Xander and Buffy, who had just joined them. "If I don't hear another word about my kitchen…or my sex life."

"Agreed," Xander said as Giles shifted the clothes in his hands and headed for the shower.

Buffy looked at Willow and laughed. "Xander would agree to anything for food."

He nodded emphatically. "Just about."

The three sat down together, looking at the house plans as they waited for Giles. Buffy counted the rooms as Xander had done. "I don't know, Willow. There's only ten rooms here. You might be able to fit all of your books, but are you sure there's enough room for all the sex?"

Giles' roar filled the room as he shouted Buffy's name.

***  
Giles grabbed Willow around the waist and lifted her up. She grabbed the key off the ledge. "We're good."

Observing the view of her backside, Giles smiled. "Very good."

"Rupert!" She wiggled in his grasp until he lowered her to the ground. Turning to him, she stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're incorrigible."

"Can I help it if you bring out my baser instincts?"

After their lunch with Xander and Buffy, they'd dropped them both off at their respective houses and driven around, discussing plans for the new house. When they'd reached it, Giles had stopped the car, smiled at her and proposed this ridiculous plan. Holding the key up, she tilted her head toward the door. "Shall we?"

"This is rather illegal, isn't it love?"

"As I recall, this was your idea, Mr. 'I think we need another look at the training area.'"

"It's imperative that Buffy…"

"Again with the Buffy," Willow smiled, secure in the knowledge of what Xander had shared with her. "I'm beginning to think you married me for my best friend."

Picking her up again after she unlocked the door, Giles swept her over his shoulder. He locked the door behind them and patted her on the bottom. "Love, if I wanted your best friend, I wouldn't be carrying you to the bedroom."

"Is that what you say to her?" Willow giggled as he gave her bottom a swat. "Ooh. Are we going to be kinky today?"

Giles shook his head and started down to the basement area. Reaching the bottom of the steps, he set her down. "What do you think?"

"Not the bedroom."

"We're here illegally, love. I think it best that we do what we came for and go."

"Is that why we parked two blocks away?"

"Sort of." He flicked on the light switch. "Well?"

Willow surveyed the room. It was huge, cement floors and no windows. "It's soundproofed, big enough for you to not hit anything when Buffy throws you across the room. No strange people can look in and wonder why you're wearing padding, have a teenage boy in a cage, and a teenage girl playing darts with a crossbow. I give it four stars."

"My life is so strange," Giles chuckled. He was about to say something else when the sound of the door reached them. "Oh dear."

Willow bit her lip nervously. "What do we do? I don't think they'll sell us the house after we're arrested for breaking and entering."

He scanned the area, which was completely bare. Taking Willow's hand, he gestured to the stairs. "There's a room under the stairs. Come on."

They ducked inside quickly. Giles snapped on the overhead light and both he and Willow nodded. "Weapons closet."

Voices drifted closer as the realtor showed the potential clients the rooms directly above the basement. Shutting off the light, Giles leaned against the wall. "We're liable to be here for a bit."

Willow smiled, glad of the dark. She moved closer, leaning against his chest. "Darn. Trapped here, alone with you."

His hands moved around her waist. "Very trapped."

"Mm-hmm." Her fingers ran over his chest and, despite the dark, slid easily to the buttons of his shirt. She unfastened them with a skill born of much practice, easing the material apart as she went. As one hand continued undressing him, the other rifled through the soft, yet rough, hairs on his chest. "Not trapped enough."

Her lips grazed his skin as she sank slowly to her knees. Her hands left his shirt to unfasten his belt and slacks. He felt the heat of her fingers slip under his waistband and ease his clothes away from him. Her lips continued down, following her hands. Her tongue darted out to taste the warm skin of his stomach and hips before trailing along the length of his erection.

Giles pressed back against the wall more firmly, his hands grasping at air as she licked the tip once more before engulfing him completely.

Her hands tugged his slacks, pushing them completely to the floor. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed hard against the back of his thighs, her fingers digging into his flesh.

Gritting his teeth to hold back his cries, Giles gripped her shoulders in an effort to remain standing. "Willow," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Oh God, honey, stop."

She pulled away, catching her breath in huge gasps. "Why?"

"Love, we have to be quiet."

"I was being quiet." Her hand wrapped around his cock, taking over where her mouth had left off. Giles closed his eyes and tried not to make any noise. Willow breath was hot against his stomach. "We just need to find something for you to do with your mouth."

She bent her head once more, taking the tip into her mouth as her hand continued to stroke the hard length of him. He pressed his lips together, inhaling sharply. Taking her head in his hands, he pulled her away from him. "Willow," he whispered, suddenly becoming aware of footsteps directly above their heads.

She sighed and put her hands over his. He released his hold on her and she tugged him down onto the floor with her. He knelt in front of her, his knees protected from the cold floor by the bundle of fabric that had been his outfit. He let himself breathe, leaning back against the wall once more. The soft rustling sound in front of him raised his curiosity, but, as the door to the basement swung open above them, he couldn't say a word.

Willow moved as silently as she could. She got to her feet and slipped her jeans down to her ankles. Putting her hands on Giles' shoulders, she kept him leaning back, reclining against the wall as she straddled him, lowering herself slowly until she felt the tip of his cock brush the soft curls shading her sex.

He gasped beneath her, grabbing her hips by reflex. Her heat surrounded him, her thighs caressing his as she slid down his body. The hardness of her nipples brushed his lips and she bent her head so that he could hear her soft whisper.

"I understand you need something to do with your mouth?" She grinned in the dark, barely suppressing her surprised gasp as he caught the hard tip between his teeth. She cradled his head in her hands, holding him to her, her breath hot in his ear. His cock rubbed the lips of her vagina as she swayed above him, teasing him.

Raising his hands to her hips, Giles thrust up as he pulled her down on top of him. His cock slid inside her with unerring accuracy, filling her deeply. She moaned softly, the vibrations against his skin, sending a shaft of lust coursing to his groin. His teeth sank gently into the skin surrounding her nipple and Willow let out a soft yelp of surprise.

"What was that?"

The voice drifted down the stairs, followed by footsteps. "Most likely a small dog or something from the neighborhood."

Giles felt Willow stiffen at the comment and flicked his tongue across the tip of her breast to bring her mind back where he wanted it. He felt her nod and couldn't help but smile.

"Is there a lot of noise around here? At night, especially. My husband and I do a lot of work at night. We can't abide a large amount of noise."

Giles chuckled against Willow's skin, "Good thing she doesn't live near us at night, eh love?"

Willow ground her body against his, rolling her hips with each downward thrust. "Or during the day."

He groaned weakly, feeling the tightening of her muscles as they surrounded him, squeezed him, coaxed him. Sensing his trembling, Willow increased her thrusts, her efforts, milking him and caressing him with every wild stroke.

Bending her head, she licked his neck, starting at his collarbone and ending with his earlobe caught between her lips. The footsteps in the room outside came closer then faded as the couple and agent walked around the room, sometimes venturing dangerously close to the closet.

Willow jumped as someone's hand landed on the door, wriggling the knob. The thrill of discovery sent a shot of excitement through her and she could barely contain herself when Giles grabbed her hips and, with a determined set of his jaw, forced himself upwards, burying himself deep inside of her.

He trembled in her arms, as wave after wave of his orgasm buffeted him, filling her completely. Willow whimpered against his slick skin, pressing hard against him, needing him to send her over the edge.

"I think there's something in the closet," the voice said anxiously. "Some small animal or something. There's whimpering and…it sounds like rats."

"Rats?" A distinctly feminine voice echoed through the empty room, followed by determined footsteps making their way up the stairs. "We're not living in a house that has rats!"

The door above them slammed shut. Alone again, Giles' fingers pressed into the soft flesh of her hips and he arched upwards, over and over again, softly calling her name as she trembled at the edge, struggling to find release. Giles raised his head to her neck, his breath warm against her ear. "You wanted them to find us, didn't you?"

"N…no," she breathed.

"Then why were you trying so hard?"

She smiled, her breath shallow. "I like driving you crazy. I like how you get…you let Ripper play when there's danger in the air."

"You like danger, do you?"

"I like what danger does to you." She amended.

Growling, Giles lunged forward, sending them both tumbling to the floor. He held her down, his hands pinning her to the floor, as he found his momentum and plunged into her, ravishing the silken flesh with warm, hard thrusts. Willow panted, struggling wildly in his grip, thrusting up to meet him in a frenzied passion. Finally, Giles released her hands and grabbed her hips once more, impaling her with tender force. Willow gave up all pretense of silence and cried out, her body exploding around him.

Giles fell forward onto her, the quickly maneuvered himself so that he wasn't crushing her to the cold floor. "All right, love?"

"I'll tell you when it's worn off enough so that I'm just all right." She smiled weakly. "You know, at this point, we now have to have this house."

"You don't fancy breaking into a score of houses and testing which has the best sexual acoustics?"

"Rupert…"

"Very well, this house it is."

***  
Willow stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the moving company, very carefully and under the very watchful eye of her husband, brought in a large box, filled with mystical relics. Most of the more unusual stuff they had moved themselves, but there were a few things that needed a little more brawn than just Buffy's Slayer strength and Xander's muscle.

When they finished with the box, the foreman of the team looked at Giles. "We're done. That's the last box."

"Are you sure?" Giles walked outside and checked in the truck, returning shortly. "There are three more boxes in the truck."

"Right. We'll go get those." The foreman grumbled as he left the room, followed by his other men and Giles, once more.

Willow giggled, picking up the binder that sat on the banister next to her. She watched as Giles made sure all of their things were brought in and safely set down, a gleam of happiness in her eyes. Paying the men, he ushered them out, determined not to notice - or, with the odds six to one, not comment on - the men staring at Willow, or their little jibes about older men sticking with women their own age.

When he shut the door behind them, he sighed with relief. "Lovely men. Must invite them for tea."

"Rupert? Could you come up here for a moment?"

"On my way, love." He ignored the boxes that they would be spending the next year or two unpacking and hurried up the stairs. Willow was standing in the doorway of the room next to theirs, her face scrunched up in a frown. "Yes?"

"I have a question about this room, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Question? I thought we had decided what everything was. That room," he pointed to the master bedroom, "Is ours. This one is a private office for just the two of us."

"Well, I know. But I was wondering which wallpaper you like better."

"We settled this, love. We were just going to leave it. Remember? We didn't want to incur any unnecessary expense?"

"But which one do you like?" She held up two samples, which he ignored.

"I don't think it's a good idea to make decisions we're not going to follow through on…"

"Which one?"

"Willow…"

"Giles." She snapped his name, her exasperation obvious. "Look at them, and tell me which one."

He sighed his annoyance and looked at the samples in his wife's hands. Instead of staid colors or patterns he found himself staring at soft blue paper with teddy bears on it and a cool yellow with ducks, bunnies and giraffes. "I…"

Willow smiled, her earlier negative emotions washed away. "Which one?" She asked softly.

Tears sparkled in Giles' eyes as the implications of what she was asking hit him. "A baby?"

"I thought it might be an unnecessary expense you'd like to incur."

He enveloped her in his arms, holding her close and swinging her around. "When do find out?" he whispered.

"I saw the doctor yesterday afternoon." She looked up at him as he set her down. "I'm about two months along."

"Oh God." He touched her face reverently, his whole heart in the simple caress. "Our baby."

Willow nodded, her own tears flooding down her cheeks. She held the now crumpled bits of wallpaper up to him. "So, which one?"


End file.
